


Blutnebel

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [34]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atem did what he had to, Fantasy, M/M, Seto Kaiba is Priest Seto, Vampires, Yugi is a Vampire Hunter, everything started in Old Egypt, to save his people and county
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Der Nebel, der sich im ganzen Land ausgebreitete hatte, machte die Situation auch nicht unbedingt leichter. Jener Nebel- blutrot, dicht und unheimlich wabberte er über den Boden. Hüllte alles ein, was nicht höher als fünfzig cm war. Jener Nebel, der alle Geräusche schluckte. Tief in sich verschloss. Jener Nebel, der mit dem Schrecken aufgekommen war und sie nun alle in einen permanenten Zustand der nervösen Beklommenheit versetzte. Ein Nebel, der noch nicht mal vor dem Palast halt machte.  Auch hier alles einhüllte. Dämpfte. Sich wie ein tiefroter Schleier über alles legte...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Kaiba Seto
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Zu folgender Story diente mir Anne Rice mit ihrer „Vampirchronik“ zur Inspiration. Auch wenn’s schon n Weilchen (mind. 3 Jahre) her is, dass ich eines der Bücher in der Hand hatte’^^° Ich kann auch nicht ausschließen, dass ich mir noch bei dem einen oder anderen Schriftsteller was „ausborge“;bzw. auf das Musical „Tanz der Vampire“ zurückgreife. Das nur vorneweg. 
> 
> Ansonsten, wünsch’ ich Euch viel Spaß beim lesen.
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm’ ich auch keins.
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Kuramo<
> 
> der Rest ergibt sich ;-)

~~~Traum/Erinnerung~~~

Wie versteinert saß er auf seinem Thron.  
Lauschte dem Bericht des schwerverletzten Seth. 

Er wusste selber, wie schlimm es um sein geliebtes Ägypten stand.  
Doch er wollte genauestens über alles informiert werden.  
Und das Ausmaß des Schreckens ließ ihn schaudern. 

Der Nebel, der sich im ganzen Land ausgebreitete hatte, machte die Situation auch nicht unbedingt leichter. Jener Nebel- blutrot, dicht und unheimlich wabberte er über den Boden. Hüllte alles ein, was nicht höher als fünfzig cm war. Jener Nebel, der alle Geräusche schluckte. Tief in sich verschloss. Jener Nebel, der mit dem Schrecken aufgekommen war und sie nun alle in einen permanenten Zustand der nervösen Beklommenheit versetzte. Ein Nebel, der noch nicht mal vor dem Palast halt machte. Auch hier alles einhüllte. Dämpfte. Sich wie ein tiefroter Schleier über alles legte. 

Diesmal hatten sich die abtrünnigen Priester selbst überschätzt.  
Und für diese Selbstüberschätzung durfte nun ganz Ägypten bluten.  
Selbst Seth hatte beim letzten Scharmützel was abbekommen.  
Doch dieser Sturkopf weigerte sich, sich hinzulegen und es auszukurieren.  
Ging auch weiterhin stur seinen Dienst nach. Weigerte sich von der Seite seines Pharao zu weichen. Hatte das alles damit begründet, dass nicht er eine Bresche in ihre eh kaum noch vorhandene Verteidigung schlagen wollte. 

Es schmerzte nichts tun zu können.  
Mit ansehen zu müssen, wie das Volk unter all dem litt.  
Mit ansehen zu müssen, wie man inzwischen dazu über gegangen war, die zahllosen Leichen nicht mehr zu mumifizieren, sondern gleich zu verbrennen. Denn soviel Leinen, wie sie bräuchten, wäre auf der ganzen Welt nicht zu finden. 

So viele bittere Tränen sind schon von dem roten Nebel geschluckt worden. Genauso viel Blut. Ja, Blut. Das war es scheinbar, nachdem es ihren Feind dürstete. Denn soviel, wie von dieser kostbaren Flüssigkeit bereits von ihm vergossen worden war?

Ihr Feind.  
Ein uralter und mächtiger Geist.  
Beschworen von den Abtrünnigen, ihn zu stürzen. 

Dann hatten sie die Kontrolle über ihn verloren. 

Und hatten damit einen Geist auf Ägypten losgelassen, dem es Freude bereitete Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Alles um sich herum ins Verderben zu stürzen. In diesem Fall hieß das: Ägypten.  
Seine Heimat. Seine Geliebte.  
Er war diesem Land mit Haut und Haaren verfallen.  
Deswegen schmerzte es jetzt so enorm, es so verfallen zu sehen.  
Es langsam aber sicher untergehen zu sehen.

„Wir wissen nicht mehr, was wir noch tun sollen... können...“, beendete sein treuer Freund gerade seinen Vortrag. 

Seth beendete gerade seinen Bericht, als alles um ihn herum zu wanken anfing. Ihm schwindelte. Der Schmerz über seiner Hüfte durchbrach nun die Sperre um seine Gedanken. 

Brennend heiß durchfuhr es ihn.  
Zwang ihn auf die Knie. 

Die Götter zeigten ihm nun, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war.  
Zeigten ihm, dass er an eine sterbliche und verfallende und schwache Hülle gebunden war. 

Wenn er jetzt zusammenbrach, würde er seinen Freund allein gegen diesen Geist antreten lassen müssen.

Und das wollte er nicht.

Er versuchte jedes bisschen Konzentration zusammenzukratzen, was er noch hatte. Doch sein Körper spielte ihm einen Streich. Seine Beine gaben einfach unter ihm nach. Führten ihn so dem harten Steinboden zu.  
Ehe er jedoch aufkam, fingen ihn starke Arme auf.  
Nahmen ihn auf und trugen ihn zu seiner Kammer.  
Legten ihn auf sein Bett. 

Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen, von denen er noch nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass er sie geschlossen hatte und schaute in das Tiefviolett seines Pharaos und Freundes. 

Besorgt musterte er seinen Freund und Berater.  
Unter der natürlichen Bräune war er kalkweiß.  
Die wunderschönen Saphire fiebergetrübt. 

Sanft tupfte er mit einem kühlen Tuch über die fieberheiße Stirn.  
Versuchte ihm so Erleichterung zu verschaffen. 

Vorsichtig löste er das Gewand von der Wunde.  
Und sog schwer die Luft ein.  
Eiterte sie doch vor sich hin.  
Die Wundränder schon längst rabenschwarz. 

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Seth ebenfalls von ihm ging.

„Atemu...“

Jener schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm einen Finger auf die spröden Lippen:

„Schhh... schon gut. Sag’ nichts. Schlaf.“

Er strich Seth ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn und wartete bis der Hohepriester eingeschlafen war. 

Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Einen Weg ohne Wiederkehr.  
Soviel war ihm klar. 

„KURAMO!!! Hier steh’ ich!! Was willst du? Was muss ich tun, dass du von Ägypten ablässt?“, rief er in die Nacht hinein. 

>Ich will einen Körper.<

Erschrocken hielt Atemu inne.  
Hatte er diese gewisperte Stimme eben tatsächlich vernommen?

>Ich will einen Körper, mit dem ich fühlen, tasten, schmecken kann.  
Ich will am Leben der Menschen teilhaben. Liebe fühlen und selber lieben.<

Atemu verstand nicht ganz.

>Ich bin ein Geistwesen. Ich empfinde gar nichts. Ich kann nichts berühren. Niemand kann mich berühren. Jahrtausende lang hab’ ich die Menschen beobachten können. Es bereitet ihnen Freude sich zu berühren. Und wenn sie sich nur streifen. Es ist egal. Sie scheinen, wenn sie von geliebten Menschen berührt werden, aus jeder noch so kleinen Berührung Kraft zu ziehen. Es gibt ihnen Energie.  
Genauso bereitet es ihnen Genuss zu essen. Sie schmecken und genießen. Das will ich auch. Ich will auch an den kleinen und großen Sinneswahrnehmungen teilhaben.<

Verachtung machte sich in Atemu breit.  
Und genau die spie er dem Geist Kuramo auch entgegen:

„Aus diesem Grund richtest du mein Land zugrunde?  
Quälst die Menschen? Tötest sie? Peinigst uns mit Angst?  
Weißt du überhaupt, was du uns antust?“

>Nein! Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin kein Mensch. Ich kann nicht fühlen.  
Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, wenn ich ganz Ägypten in Blut tauche, zumindest die Ahnung eines Körpers zu bekommen. Ich kann das Blut in meinen Astralkörper aufnehmen. Aber nur das. Vielleicht, mit genügend Blut und Leid, bin ich irgendwann in der Lage auch nur einen Hauch davon zu empfangen.<

Vollkommen sprachlos über die Teilnahmslosigkeit in der Stimme des Anderen, hielt der Pharao inne. 

Das war alles?  
Deswegen litt sein Ägypten so?  
Weil ein Geist neidisch auf den menschlichen Körper war?

Atemus Gedanken überschlugen sich. 

Was sollte... nein, konnte er jetzt tun?  
Wie konnte er verhindern, dass noch mehr Blut floss?  
Was konnte er einem Jahrtausende altem Geist anbieten, damit er aufhörte seinen Kopf durch zusetzten und sein Volk in Frieden leben ließ?

In ihm keimte ein Gedanke auf.  
So ungeheuerlich, dass er nicht wagte sich die Konsequenzen auszumalen. Was wäre wenn...

Der junge Pharao schüttelte den Kopf.  
Versuchte ihn klar zu bekommen. 

Doch der schwere Nebel, welcher mit Kuramos Anwesenheit anscheinend noch zu genommen hatte, erschwerte es ihm auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Er merkte die lauernde Präsenz des Anderen.  
Die Präsenz von etwas Uraltem und Eiskaltem.  
Etwas, was selbst, wenn es über einen menschlichen Körper verfügte, nicht über Recht und Unrecht unterscheiden könnte.  
Das selbst dann noch dem Blutrausch verfallen würde, um seinen Durst zu stillen. 

Wäre er stark genug ein solches Wesen im Zaum zu halten??  
Könnte er die Herrschaft über seinen Körper behalten?

Atemu seufzte schwer auf.

Ihm blieb gar keine andere Wahl, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass Kuramo weiterhin in Ägypten wütete. 

„Gut. Höre meinen Vorschlag. Ich stelle dir meinen Körper zur Verfügung. Lasse dich an allem teilhaben. Im Gegenzug dazu stellst du deine blutigen Jagden ein. Hörst auf Ägypten auszubluten. Und überlässt mir die komplette Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, ihn in irgendeiner Form zu steuern oder zu manipulieren.“

Erst herrschte sprachlose Stille.  
Als müsse der Geist erst noch verarbeiten, was ihm da geboten wurde.

>In Ordnung. Doch stelle dich darauf ein, dass ich von Zeit zu Zeit meinen Blutdurst stillen werde. Ohne Blut wird es nicht funktionieren. Dafür habe ich mich bereits zu sehr an den roten Lebenssaft gewöhnt. Wirst du damit leben können?<, schall es ihm spöttisch entgegen.

Kaum hatte Atemu genickt, durchfuhr ihn stechender Schmerz.  
Raubte ihm die Sinne. Die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.  
Hüllte ihn in völlige Finsternis. 

Er konnte nichts sehen. Nichts fühlen. 

Nur stechender Schmerz zerrte an seinen Knochen.  
Seinen Muskeln. 

Er hatte das Gefühl zerrissen zu werden.  
Von innen heraus. 

Er spürte, wie sich sein Fleisch wandelte.  
Sich der Beschaffenheit des Geistes anpasste. 

Er hatte das Gefühl von innen nach außen und wieder zurückgestülpt zu werden.

Er merkte, wie sich sein Ka aufmachte ins Totenreich hinabzusteigen.  
Sich Osiris und der Maat zu stellen.

Doch im letzten Moment, er konnte sogar schon die goldene Pforte des Gerichtssaals erkennen, wurde er in seinen Körper zurückgeschleudert.  
Etwas fesselte ihn im Diesseits an seine sterbliche Hülle. 

Und irgendwo, ganz tief in sich drinnen, erwachte sein Kampfgeist.  
Er würde dem Eindringling nicht so einfach seinen Körper überlassen.  
Bäumte sich gegen die Fesseln, die jener ihm anlegen wollte, auf.

Das er schon längst auf kalten Stein zusammengesackt war, registrierte er nicht. Auch nicht, dass er in völliger Agonie seinen Schmerz hinausbrüllte.  
Ra um Erlösung anflehte. 

Da er sich jedoch in der inneren Tempelkammer aufhielt, kam ihm keiner zu Hilfe. Hier war nur ihm, dem Gottkönig, der Zutritt gestattet.  
Selbst wenn er hier zugrunde ging, durften die Priester des Tempels nicht über diese Schwelle treten. 

Nach endlosen Stunden, wie ihm schien, ebbte der Schmerz langsam ab.  
Er war wieder in der Lage, den Bildern, welche seine Augen zu seinem Gehirn sandten, einen Sinn zu zuordnen. 

Blinzelnd schaute er in den Strahl der Sonne.

Ra schien ihn also nicht aufgegeben zu haben. 

Und das, obwohl er einen Pakt mit etwas vollkommen Unheiligem eingegangen war. 

Wankend erhob er sich.

Tief in sich drin spürte er eine fremde Präsenz.  
Kuramo.

Geschafft lehnte er sich an die Statue Ras.  
Atmete tief ein und aus.

Der Kampf eben war äußerst knapp gewesen.  
Denn entgegen ihrer Abmachung hatte der Geist versucht sich seines Körpers zu bemächtigen. Nur mit größter Mühe hatte er ihn tief in sich verschließen können. Doch hielt er sich im Gegensatz zu Kumaro an ihre Vereinbarung. Denn er hielt eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufrecht. So dass er alle Empfindungen und sonstiges mit ihm teilen konnte. 

Auch sorgte er dafür, dass ein Großteil der Macht Kuramos in seinem Millenniums- Puzzle verschlossen wurde. Und somit gewährleistete, dass der Geist nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. 

Vorsichtig träufelte er etwas von seinem Blut auf die Wunde Seths.  
Er konnte erkennen, wie das Gewebe, welches mit seinem Lebenssaft in Berührung kam, an Leben zurückgewann. Wenn er jedoch so weiter machte, würde bald er derjenige sein, der vollkommen ausgeblutet neben Seth lag, während dieser genas. 

Wiederwillig machte er sich auf zum Kerker.  
Danke Kuramos „Hilfe“ hatten sie die Aufrührer dingfest machen können.  
Zu ihrer aller Entsetzten war Akunadin, der Wächter des Milleniums- Auges, unter ihnen gewesen. Er war sogar der Anführer der Aufständischen gewesen. Das typische Motiv: Habgier. 

Nun konnte er sich der Gefangenen als „Blutspender“ bedienen.  
Um das Blut, welches er Seth schenkte, zu ersetzen. 

Er wusste nicht, welcher Dämon ihn ritt, doch als er in das überhebliche Gesicht Akunadin blickte, öffnete er dessen Zellentür. 

Mit dem gierigen Blick einer Raubkatze pirschte er sich an den Älteren.  
Wollte ihm nun so alles Leid, welches er über Ägypten gebracht hatte, irgendwie heimzahlen. 

Der ehemalige Hohepriester blickte ihm stolz entgegen.  
Er schien zu ahnen, was der Pharao vorhatte.  
Schwieg jedoch und machte auch sonst keine Anstalten sich zu verteidigen. 

Langsam neigte Atemu dessen Kopf beiseite.  
Fuhr sich mit der Zunge genießerisch über seine Reißer.  
Und schlug sie genüsslich in die Schlagader seines Gegenübers. 

Kaum floss der erste Tropfen Blut über seine Lippen, fing Akunadin an sich zu wehren. 

Erschrocken über die plötzliche Gegenwehr, löste sich Atemu von ihm. 

Der ehemalige Hohepriester schlug mit einer Tonscherbe aus und verletzte den Pharao an der Wange. Das Blut spritze bis an seine Lippen. Unbewusst fuhr sich der Ältere mit der Zunge drüber.  
Nahm das infizierte Blut auf. 

Und schon geschah es.  
Auch er wandelte sich. 

Vor den entsetzten Augen seines Pharaos wandelte sich sein Körper ebenfalls. Von lebendig zu tot und dann untot.

Panisch flüchtete er aus der Zelle.  
Vergaß in seiner Panik sogar, die Tür wieder zu zusperren. 

Doch wenn das was er vermutete, eingetroffen war, dann würde das sein geringstes Problem sein. 

„Ich werde aus der Ferne Eurem Untergang beiwohnen.  
Denn untergehen werdet Ihr. Auf die eine oder andere Art.“, lachte ihm Akunadin höhnisch ins Gesicht, bevor er sich von der Balustrade des Balkons stürzte.

Bleich wie die sprichwörtliche Wand hockte der Pharao auf seinem Stuhl.  
Er wusste, dass der Hohepriester Recht hatte. 

Spätestens, wenn sich sein Gewissen ob der getöteten Menschen, die sein Leben verlängerten, auflehnte, würde er zerbrechen.  
Wenn der metallische Geschmack des Blutes nicht mehr von seiner Zunge weichen wollte, dann würde er zerbrechen.  
Wenn alle, die ihm lieb und teuer waren, starben, während er weiterlebte, würde er zerbrechen. 

Kumaro hatte ihm erst nach ihrer Vereinigung gesagt, dass er nun auch das ewige Leben des Geistes teilte. Das Entsetzten an diesen Gedanken, ließ ihn immer noch schaudern.

Ein Stöhnen Seths lenkte ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken ab. 

Seinem Freund ging es immer schlechter.

Obwohl die Wunde schon so gut wie verheilt war.  
-  
Doch die Krankheit schien nicht weichen zu wollen.  
Schien ihn doch noch zu Grunde richten zu wollen.

Mit sich selbst hadernd, saß er die gesamte Nacht am Bett seines treuen Freundes. Er hatte gesehen, was wenige Tropfen seines Blutes mit jemanden anrichten konnte, dem er zuvor eine geringe Menge Blut entnommen hatte. 

Er hatte ihn zu genauso einem Wesen gemacht, wie er es war. 

Konnte er Seth dasselbe antun?

Würde er das tatsächlich fertig bringen?

Oder könnte er ihn in Ruhe von sich ziehen lassen?

Würde er in der Lage sein, diese Trennung zu verkraften?

Nicht imstande sich selbst zu belügen, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er den jungen Mann nicht missen wollte. Dafür ging das Band, welches zwischen ihnen bestand, einfach zu tief. 

Doch würde ihm Seth das verzeihen können?  
Könnte Seth ihm vergeben, was er nun bald gedachte zu tun?

Oder würde er ihn auf Ewigkeit verfluchen?

Er konnte das Amüsement Kuramos spüren.  
Jener hätte schon längst zugebissen.  
Ohne Rücksicht auf die Folgen.

„Atemu?“

Fragend blickte er auf das verzerrte Gesicht seines Pharaos.  
Bemerkte mit erstaunen die blutigen Tränen, welche über seine Wangen liefen.

„Bitte vergib’ mir meinen Egoismus...“, hauchte der Pharao, bevor er aufstand und aus dem Zimmer flüchtete. 

~~~Traum/Erinnerung Ende~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> #Gedankensprache#  
> der Rest ergibt sich;-)

Knirschend regten sich seine alten Knochen.

Irgendwas hatte ihn geweckt.

In Zeitlupe hob er seine Arme, bis er die raue Oberfläche seines Sarkophages berührte.

Er lag also immer noch hier.  
Unberührt vom Fluss der Zeit.

Seine Wächter haben gute Dienste geleistet.  
Ihn von allem abgeschirmt.

Er mobilisierte seine Kräfte.  
Kräfte, die in all der Zeit nicht abgenommen haben.  
Eher im Gegenteil.

Mit einem leichten Schaben rieb der Deckel übers Gestein.  
Immer mehr Licht drang in seine dunkle Ruhestätte.  
Offenbarte seinen Inhalt...

Langsam setzte er sich auf.  
Schaute sich um und blieb an einen jungen Mann mit sandfarbenen Haar hängen, welcher mit ein wenig Abstand zu seinem Sarkophag in demütiger Haltung kniete. Der jetzige Wächter.

„Wie ist dein Name, Junge?“, hallte seine Stimme durch die weite Halle.   
Nun, der Mann vor ihm war an menschlichen Maßstäben gemessen bestimmt kein Junge mehr. Doch im Vergleich mit ihm? 

„Marek, mein Herr. Euer ergebener Diener.“, neigte er den Kopf noch weiter nach unten. 

Atemu schaute auf den Sarg neben dem seinen und stellte fest, dass sich seine Ahnung bestätigte. Der Deckel war bereits geöffnet und Seth lag nicht mehr drin. Auch sonst spürte er seine Anwesenheit nicht. Also war er auch nicht in der Nähe. 

Obwohl sie quasi „Vater“ und „Sohn“ waren und sich aufgrund dieser Tatsache nicht telepathisch verständigen können, spürten sie doch die Anwesenheit des Anderen, wenn er sich in der Nähe aufhielt. Diese ungewöhnliche Eigenschaft rührte vielleicht aus ihrer engen Bindung, die sie vorher schon gehabt hatten.

Marek hatte den Blick seines Herren bemerkt und gab Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage:

„Euer Gefährte ist bereits vor drei Jahren aus seinem Schlaf erwacht. Wollte jedoch nicht, dass man Euch ebenfalls weckt. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen wollt? Dann gebe ich Euch Kleidung der Zeit angemessen und weise Euch in alles ein.“

Atemu nickte.   
Langsam erhob er sich. 

Wie lange hatte er diesmal geschlafen?  
Und was hatte ihn aus seinem Schlaf geholt?  
Etwa der Traum?  
Der Traum, der ihm noch mal vor Augen geführt hatte, wie alles begonnen hatte?

Oder war es etwas anderes gewesen?  
Was löste jene Unruhe in ihm aus?  
Jene rastlose Unruhe?  
Jene Unruhe, die sich mit der Ruhe vor dem Sturm einstellte?  
Jene Unruhe, die ihn stark an die Ruhe erinnerte, die sich einstellte, bevor zwei Heere aufeinandertreffen? 

Er spürte all die unruhigen und hastigen Gedanken der Sterblichen, wie auch der Unsterblichen. Die Zahl jener, die sich Vampire nennen, hat in beunruhigender Form zugenommen. Er merkte ihren Unglauben über ihre neuen Fähigkeiten. Mitunter auch Ekel, da sie nun gezwungen waren jede Nacht auf die Jagd zu gehen. Es waren junge Geschöpfe, die sich ihrer Selbst nicht sicher waren und leichte Beute für die Älteren darstellten. 

Weder er noch Seth hatten nach dem Fiasko damals je wieder einen Vampir erschaffen. 

Akunadin war derjenige, der sich ein Gefolge von Untoten zusammengestellt hat. Und somit nun fast ein Ungleichgewicht zwischen Jäger und Gejagten herstellte. 

Was dachte er da?  
Es herrschte bereits ein Ungleichgewicht.

Von überallher stürmten die verwirrten Gedanken der Sterblichen auf ihn ein. Die nicht verstanden, was mit ihren Angehörigen passierte.

Er und Seth hatten es bisher tunlichst vermieden, sich in die Belange der anderen Vampire einzumischen. Doch nun würde ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben. 

Er musste hinaus, die Antworten suchen. Und wenn er sie gefunden hatte, musste er eine Lösung für diesen Ungleichgewicht finden. Denn letzten Endes war er immer noch die Ursache für das Leid der Sterblichen. Die Verwirrtheit der jungen Unsterblichen.   
Und an Akunadins Erschaffung.

Atemu ließ sich von Marek in die neue Welt einweisen.   
Er nahm alles mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf und verblüffte so seinen Grabwächter. 

Melancholisch lächelnd meinte der ehemalige Pharao:

„Ich lebe außerhalb der Zeit. Ziehe mich, wenn ich der Menschen überdrüssig bin, zurück in die Welt des Schlafes. Wenn ich aufwache, muss ich in der Lage sein, mich schnell zurecht zu finden ohne aufzufallen.“ 

Gedankenversunken stand er am großen Fenster seines Büros.  
Betrachtete den prächtigen Sonnenaufgang. 

Er spürte, wie die Jungen sich hastig nach einen Unterschlupf umschauten. Und er spürte auch, wie ein paar Unvorsichtige unter den ersten zarten Strahlen der goldenen Himmelkugel in Staub zerfielen. 

Wie zu alten Zeiten blickte er dem Antlitz Ras hocherhobenen Hauptes entgegen. Begrüßte ihn mit allem Respekt, den er entbieten konnte.

‚Wie lange wird Atemu wohl noch schlafen?’

Als er damals die blutigen Tränen gesehen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. 

Außerdem war der blutige Nebel verschwunden.   
Und wie ihm die Sklaven, welche sofort nach Atemus „Flucht“ in sein Zimmer traten und ihn zurück in die Kissen drückten, erzählten, wohl auch der Anführer der Rebellen: Akunadin. 

Seine Sklaven wollten ihn zum Essen animieren, doch irgendwie verspürte er überhaupt keinen Appetit. Nur die Halsschlagader des Mädchen, welches dafür sorgte, dass der kühlende Lappen auf seiner Stirn gewechselt wurde, übte auf einmal eine außerordentliche Faszination auf ihn auf. 

Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte er das Pochen, das Pulsieren des Blutes durch diese Vene. Das Grün zog ihn magisch an. Und bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er sich aufgesetzt und ihr zärtlich hineingebissen. 

Das Blut, welches daraufhin über seine Lippen sprudelte, war köstlicher als alle Weine zusammen, die er bisher trinken durfte. Das hier war sein Nektar. Der Saft, der ihm an Leben hielt. 

Als ihn dieser Gedanke durchzuckte, löste er sich fassungslos von dem Mädchen. Schaute ihr mit weitaufgerissenen Augen entgegen. Sie wiederum hielt genießerisch ihre Augen geschlossen. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet und der Atem etwas beschleunigt. 

Er hatte gerade ihr Blut getrunken, aber sie schien das zu erregen?

Panisch stand er auf.   
Drückte das Mädchen beiseite.  
Machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf die Suche nach Atemu.

Hatte er etwa das mit seiner Bitte nach Vergebung gemeint?

Aber wie hatte sein Pharao das angestellt?

Und warum fühlte er sich nach diesem kleinen blutigen Snack so erfrischt wie schon lange nicht mehr?

Eigentlich müsste er noch komplett geschwächt im Bett liegen.  
Er hatte mit dem Tod gerungen. Er dürfte noch längst nicht so fit sein.

Was war passiert, während er fiebernd und bewusstlos seinem Pharao nicht zur Seite stehen konnte?

Seth musste nicht lange nach Atemu suchen.   
Im hintersten Winkel des Gartens fand er ihn unter einer Palme sitzend.   
Stumm setzte er sich daneben. 

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe zwischen ihnen. 

Dann fing Atemu mit leiser Stimme an zu erklären. 

Erklärte ihm, zu welch unheiligen Wesen sie geworden waren.   
Zu welch unseeligen Leben er Seth verdammt hatte.   
Und alles nur, weil er es nicht fertig gebracht hatte, mit anzusehen, wie Seth vor seinen Augen starb. 

Atemu wandte ihm nun das erste Mal das Gesicht zu.  
Und er erkannte die blutigen Spuren auf den Wangen des Jüngeren. 

Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um den verstörten Pharao.   
Es war zwar verboten den Gottkönig zu berühren, aber hier war niemand außer sie beide. Und die Palme würde auch nichts verraten. 

Beruhigend strich er Atemu über den Rücken.

„Ich bin Euch dankbar, dass Ihr mich nicht allein zurücklasst, sondern mich dazu auserkoren habt, Euch zu begleiten. Der Weg, für den Ihr Euch entschieden habt, ist lang und beschwerlich. Es wäre unmenschlich zu verlangen, dass Ihr ihn allein gehen sollt.   
Außerdem habt Ihr mir nun einen Körper gegeben, der gegen alle Unbillen des Lebens gefeit ist. Ich bin nicht mehr an etwas sterbliches, verfallendes oder schwaches gebunden. Ich kann Euch jetzt mit all meinen Kräften zur Seite stehen. Euch überall hin begleiten.“

Seth merkte, wie nach seinen Worten die Anspannung aus dem Körper Atemus wich. 

„In diesem Fall möchte ich Dich um etwas bitten.  
Sollte Kuramo jemals Macht über diesen Körper erlangen, zögere nicht und zerstöre ihn!“

Geschockt über eine solche Forderung schaute er seinem Pharao in die hell lodernden Amethyste. 

Es wiederstrebte ihm, doch er konnte diesen Wunsch nachvollziehen.   
Wiederstrebend nickte er.

Doch Atemu wollte einen Schwur.

„Ich, Seth, schwöre hiermit, dass ich ohne zu zögern Euern Körper vernichten werde, sollte Kuramo je Besitz von ihm ergreifen.“

Zufrieden lehnte sich der Pahrao an seinen Freund und nun auch ewigen Weggefährten. 

‚Doch ich bereue meine Entscheidung von damals nicht. Wenn ich ihn darum gebeten hätte, er hätte mich mit eigenen Händen ins Grab geschickt. Das habe selbst ich gemerkt.’ 

Mit gewaltigen Karacho wurde die Bürotür fast aus ihren Angeln gehoben.  
Riss ihn so aus seinen Überlegungen.

Ein fast schon resignierendes: „Nii-san...“ entschlüpfte dem Kleinen neben ihm: „Hast du etwa schon wieder im Büro übernachtet?“

Lachend wuschelte er dem viel Kleineren durch die schwarze Mähne: 

„Keine Sorge Mokuba, was mich nicht umhaut macht mich stark. Und nun ab mit dir in die Schule. Ich verspreche dir auch, heute Abend daheim zu sein und mit dir zu Abend zu essen.“, fügte er noch hinten an, als er den beginnenden Wiederstand in den grau- blauen Augen seines Stiefbruders erkannte.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte Seth nur hierher verschlagen?  
Und warum war hier die Konzentration der Vampire am größten?

Tief in seine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht, wie er von mehreren Typen gleichzeitig umringt wurde.

Doch bevor sie ihm auch nur zu nahe kommen konnten, erwischte sie etwas ähnliches wie eine Frisbee- Scheibe, nur mit schärferen Kanten. Denn die Köpfe der Fremden kugelten lustig auf dem Boden umher. Und kaum waren die Köpfe, vom Körper getrennt, verflüchtigte sich der Rest wie Staub im Wind. 

Während sein „Retter“ vor ihm landetet, fing dieser geschickt die gefährliche Frisbee- Scheibe auf. 

Bewundernd über soviel Geschicklichkeit, nickte Atemu dem Kleineren zu:

„Wo hast du das gelernt?“

Misstrauen funkelte ihn aus den violetten Augen seines Gegenübers entgegen:

„Selbst beigebracht.“, kam die kurzangebundene Antwort. Und schon folgte die Frage, welche sein Misstrauen stärkte:

„Warum sind Sie in keinster Weise in Panik geraten? Und warum fragen Sie mich nicht, was das für Typen waren?“

Nun stieg doch langsam Belustigung in Atemu auf.   
Er war nun neugierig zu erfahren, was sich hinter der Fassade des Kleinen befand. Und er weigerte sich auf seine Kräfte zurück zu greifen. Er wollte es selbst herausfinden. 

„Die Typen gehörten der Gattung der Blutsauger an. Auch besser bekannt unter dem Namen: Vampir.“, gab er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zur Antwort. 

An den schreckgeweiteten Augen des Anderen erkannte er, dass dieser nicht mit solch einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Mit allem anderen, nur nicht damit. 

‚Vielleicht, weil er den Kampf allein kämpft? Ihm niemand Glauben schenken will?’

Um ihn abzulenken, erkundigte er sich nach dem Namen des Kleinen.

„Yugi Muto...“

Er hakte sich bei Yugi unter und führte ihn aus der dunklen Gasse hinaus.   
Denn er spürte bereits die Anwesenheit weiterer Vampire.   
Vampire, die ziemlich sauer waren.  
Sauer, weil es dieser Sterbliche gewagt hatte, Hand an welche wie sie zu legen. Wenn die wüssten...

Als sie wieder auf der belebten und vor allem beleuchteten Hauptstraße Dominos standen, hakte Atemu weiter nach:

„Und wie kommt es, dass bereits ein so junger Mensch wie du, sich so gut aufs Kämpfen versteht?“

Yugi zog es vor zu schweigen.   
Doch zog er den Größeren jetzt mit sich.   
Führte ihn in sein zu Hause. 

‚Warum tu’ ich das? Warum nehme ich ihn mit zu mir? Weil er weiß was Vampire sind? Weil er mich nicht ausgelacht hat?’

Über sich selbst mehr als verwundert, bat er den Fremden einzutreten. 

Bei einer dampfenden Tasse Tee fing er an zu berichten: 

„Damals, ich war fünfzehn, waren mein Großvater und ich noch auf einem Abendspaziergang raus in den Park. Wir waren ganz allein. Dachten wir.   
Doch wie aus heiteren Himmel, fiel plötzlich jemand aus dem Geäst einer Eiche direkt auf meinen Großvater. Schlug riesige Eckzähne in seinen Hals und fing genüsslich an zu saugen. Aus welchen Grund auch immer, ließ er mich am Leben. Die Quittung hat er längst schon dafür bekommen. Mit Zins und Zinseszinsen.“, schloss er bitter. 

Mitfühlend legte Atemu seine Hand über die Yugis.

Irgendwie tat ihm der Kleinere leid.  
Seine Geschichte berührte etwas tief in seinem Innern.  
Etwas, von dem er längst angenommen hatte, es wäre durch die Zeit schon längst verschüttet worden. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz, würde es noch schlagen, mit gewaltiger Wucht gegen seine Rippenbögen donnern würde. 

War das etwa das, was man Liebe auf den ersten Blick nannte?

Verdammt, er war das, was der Kleine jagte.   
Bis aufs Blut verabscheute. 

„Und seitdem jagst du sie.“, brachte er heiser hervor. 

Seine Gefühle schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. 

Wie sollte er sich nun verhalten?

Verdammt!   
Er war fast fünftausend Jahre alt!  
Da musste er doch wenigstens das auf die Reihe bekommen. 

Der Kleine nickte: 

„Ja. Seitdem kämpfe ich gegen sie. Doch in letzter Zeit haben ich das Gefühl, dass soviel ich von ihnen auch erledige, in der nächsten Nacht doppelt soviel aus ihre Löchern gekrochen kommen.“

#Wie recht du hast, Kleiner. Wie recht du hast...#, seufzte Atemu auf.   
Nichtbekommend, dass er das in die Gedanken Yugis gedacht hatte. 

Vollkommen geschockt, fiel Yugi seine Tasse aus der Hand.   
Ließ den heißen Inhalt über seine Oberschenkel rinnen. 

„W- wie hast du das eben gemacht?“

Verwirrt hielt Atemu inne den Tee mit der Serviette von der Hose des Jüngeren zu tupfen. Schaute mit seinen Amethysten hoch, in die des Kleinen. 

„Na... ich hab’ dich doch eben... ich mein... ich hab’ dich gerade eben in meinen Gedanken gehört...“

Sich selbst über seine Unvorsichtigkeit verfluchend, nahm Atemu nun eine Hand Yugi in die seine. Führte sie zu der Stelle, an dem normaler Weise das Herz seinen Dienst tat.

Wieder weiteten sich die Augen des Jungen.   
Diesmal stand nackte Panik in ihnen geschrieben.   
Denn er fühlte nichts.   
Aber auch rein gar nichts unter seiner Handfläche.   
Dennoch strahlte der Andere, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht wusste, eine angenehme Wärme aus. Wärme, die dazu verleitete sich an ihn zu lehnen. Sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen zu lassen.   
Alle Sorgen dort von sich schieben könnend.

Wie von der Viper gebissen entzog er sich des Fremden.   
Verfluchte sich für seine Unvorsichtigkeit. 

‚Is ja klar, dass er weiß, was Vampire sind. Wenn er selber einer ist?’

Seine Gedanken rasten.

Doch selbst in diesem Zustand bekam er mit, mit welch traurigen Blick ihn der Fremde musterte. Wie verloren er da vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte. 

Gegen seinen Willen setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz.   
Begab sich somit wieder in die Nähe dieses Blutsaugers. 

Warum machte er das?

Weil den Anderen etwas umgab, was ihn von den anderen seiner Art unterschied?

‚Ich weiß es nicht...’, gestand er sich selber ein.

Er hob seine Hand und strich langsam über die leicht gebräunte Haut seines namenlosen Gegenübers. 

Nur noch flüsternd brachte er über die Lippen:

„Bitte geh’...“

Und der Fremde erhob sich.   
Blickte an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm zurück.

Yugi merkte den fragenden Blick des Anderen, doch er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. 

Er konnte die Enttäuschung über seine Nichtreaktion beinah mit den Händen greifen.

Dann hörte er nur noch das Türeklappen.

Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme auf den Küchetisch sinken.

#Heute kannst du mich Yami nennen. Doch geboren wurde ich unter dem Namen Atemu...# wisperte die angenehme Stimme des Fremden noch wie ein sanfter Hauch durch seinen Kopf. 

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch.  
Erledigte gewissenhaft die Arbeit, die er als Chef der Kaiba Corporation zu erledigen hatte. 

Noch bevor die Tür sich öffnete, wusste er, wer da was von ihm wollte.

Lächelnd erhob er sich, um ihm entgegen zugehen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Kuramo<  
> #Gedankensprache#  
> der Rest ergibt sich ;-)

Zum Glück hatte er ein feines Gehör und konnte so auch durch die dicke Tür seines Büros die Diskussion zwischen seiner Sekretärin und dem Neuankömmling mitverfolgen. 

Immer noch lächelnd, öffnete er seine Tür und winkte den jungen Mann zu sich herein. An seine Sekretärin gewandt meinte er: 

„Diesen jungen Mann können Sie ohne Vorbehalte jederzeit zu mir durchlassen.“ 

Und ließ damit eine verblüffte Angestellte zurück.

Seth drehte sich um und sah Atemu am großen Panoramafenster gelehnt stehen. Leise nahm er den Platz an der Seite seines ehemaligen Pharaos ein. 

„Weißt du, dass ich heute Nacht eine äußerst interessante Begegnung hatte?“, fragte Atemu wehmütig. 

Seth hob nur seine Augenbraue: 

„Tatsächlich? Kaum wach, schon schließt du Bekanntschaften?“

Ein ironisches Lächeln folgte:

„Nein, ernsthaft. Es gibt in dieser Stadt jemanden, der gegen die Vampire ankämpft. Einen jungen Mann...“

„Ich weiß. Ich bin ihm aber noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen. Aber bei dir scheint das Treffen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben?“

„Mmmh...“  
Atemu antwortete nichts weiter darauf, sondern zog es vor, weiterhin seinen Blick gedankenverloren über die Stadt und den blauen Himmel schweifen zu lassen. Doch dieses Schweigen war Seth Antwort genug.

>Atemu?<

>>Mmh?<<

>Werden wir diesen Jungen wieder besuchen?<

>>Nein.<<

Atemu konnte Kuramos Unwillen über diese Antwort spüren.  
Leise lachte er innerlich auf. 

>>Wir werden warten, bis er zu uns zurückkehrt.<<

Damit wandte er sich von seinem Geist ab und Seth zu.   
Er strich behutsam mit seiner Hand über die Wange des Größeren:

„Deine Augen gleichen immer noch dem strahlenden Himmel über der Wüste.“

„Und deine immer noch den verschleierten Tiefen eines Amethysts.“, gab Seth schmunzelnd zurück.

Atemu drehte sich lachend um ins Büro und setzte sich auf die Schreibtischkante.

„Wie kommst du zu dem hier?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig.

Seth tat es achselzuckend ab. 

„Tja, weißt du, kurz nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, lief ich einem kleinen Jungen über den Weg. Total in Tränen aufgelöst und sein Rücken voll blutiger Striemen. Ich hab’ es damals schon nicht gemocht, wenn Sklaven von ihren Herrn ausgepeitscht wurden. Und erst recht nicht, wenn kleine Kinder von ihrem Vater mit dem Gürtel geprügelt werden, nur weil sie etwas Karten spielen, statt zu lernen. Nun, der Kleine meinte, dass sei kein Einzelfall und in seinen Erinnerungen sah ich die anderen Demütigungen. Da brannte wohl bei mir eine Sicherung durch. Jedenfalls „bat“ ich seinen Vater um die komplette Übergabe seiner Firma und um das Sorgerecht seines Sohnes, sollte ihm etwas passieren. Nun ja, ein wenig später ist der Gute von einer Brücke gesprungen. Äußerst unästhetisch das Ergebnis kann ich dir sagen.“ 

Atemu lachte auf:

„Natürlich „ohne“ deine nette Beihilfe...“

„Natürlich!“, verteidigte sich Seth gespielt empört. „Ich saß währenddessen in aller Öffentlichkeit bei einem guten Schluck Wein in einem der exclusivsten Restaurants überhaupt, während er sich halt in aller Öffentlichkeit von einer sehr gut genutzten Brücke und OHNE „fremde Beihilfe“ in den Abgrund stürzte. Ich hatte also ein Alibi. Und der Kleine kann endlich in Ruhe seine Kindheit genießen. Wenn du magst, kannst du nachher mitkommen. Dann stell ich ihn dir vor.“

Sein Freund nickte immer noch mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
Wurde jedoch schlagartig ernst:

„Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen Schwur?“

„Wie könnte ich ihn jemals vergessen?“, wisperte Seth rau.

„Bitte tu es auch weiterhin nicht...“

Als Antwort nahm Seth Atemus Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen.

„Bis in alle Ewigkeit nicht...“, hauchte er gegen die gebräunte Haut, bevor er kurz mit seinen Lippen darüber streifte.

Just in dem Moment öffnete sich natürlich nochmals die Bürotür und ließ ein zartes und zerbrechlich wirkendes Wesen eintreten. Seine Verletzung, über das was er sah, versuchte es zu verbergen.

„Bitte entschuldigt. Ich wusste nicht, dass du beschäftigt bist...“, stotterte es und wollte sich zurückziehen.

Atemu unterbrach lächelnd die Verbindung zwischen sich und Seth und meinte dann sich höflich verbeugend:

„Verzeihung. Ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, ich wollte was von deinem Geliebten. Zumindest nicht in dieser Hinsicht.“, fügte er noch augezwinkernd mit an, als er merkte, dass das Wesen an der Tür dabei war zu erröten. Nach dem letzten Satz errötete es natürlich noch mehr. Was einen interessanten Gegensatz zu seinen weißen Haaren bildete.

„Ich bin Yami.“, stellte er sich mit einer weiteren kleinen Verbeugung vor.

„Angenehm.“, geriet der Kleine wieder ins stottern. „Ryou.“

Zumindest wusste Atemu nun den Namen des Wesen.

Mit Schalk in seinen Augen drehte er sich zu Seth um:

„Wenn du erlaubst, werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen. Wie es scheint, hast du noch zu tun.“

Seth funkelte zurück:

„Vergiss aber das Abendessen nicht. Mokuba würde dich mit Sicherheit gern kennen lernen.“

Schon beim hinausgehen:

„Ich werde da sein.“

Und schon standen sich Ryou und Seth allein im Büro gegenüber.   
Ryou immer noch schrecklich verlegen, weil er wohl augenscheinlich bei etwas sehr privatem hineingeplatzt war und Seth leicht aus der Bahn geworfen, weil er gern noch ein wenig mit seinem alten Freund geplaudert hätte. Doch das konnten sie ein anderes Mal nachholen. Jetzt musste er sich erst mal um seinen Geliebten kümmern. 

Lächelnd breitete er seine Arme aus und meinte nur:

„Na komm her.“

Kaum hatte Ryou die geöffneten Arme und das Lächeln gesehen, hatte er sich in das Hemd gekrallt. Den Kopf an die Brust des Größeren gelehnt. 

„Entschuldige bitte, Seto. Ich dachte... ich dachte, jetzt hätte ich dich endgültig verloren...“ jedes seiner Worte wurde immer leiser. Doch Seth verstand sie trotzdem. Zärtlich strich er seinem Geliebten durch das weiche Haar. 

„Keine Sorge. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.“

Um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, beugte er sich runter und knabberte zärtlich an den Lippen des Kleineren. Jener seufzte auf.

Wieder kuschelte sich Ryou an Seth. 

„Ich weiß nicht was für ein Wesen du bist.“ Er legte seine Hand dahin, wo normalerweise das Herz schlug. Bei seinem Geliebten jedoch war dort nichts zu fühlen. Nicht der geringste Herzschlag. „Und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Das Einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass es mir in all der Zeit, bei der ich bei dir bin, nicht schlecht geht. Du hast mich immer gut behandelt und mir nur das genommen, was ich auch zu geben bereit war. Und dafür liebe ich dich.“ 

Seine honigbraunen Augen verhakten sich mit Seths Saphiren.   
Ihre Lippen nährten sich und schlossen ihre Umgebung für eine ganze Weile aus...

...

Ryou lehnte mit seinem Kopf an Seths nackter Schulter, während er auf seinem Schoß saß und sie beide vom Bürostuhl aus die Spätnachmittagssonne beobachteten. 

„Yami ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Auf eine besondere Art und Weise bedeutet er mir eine Menge. Wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte, würde ich nicht zögern, mein Leben für seins zu tauschen.“ Er drückte seinen Ryou näher an sich, als er seine Anspannung merkte. „Er würde zweifellos dasselbe auch für mich machen. Zwei Schwüre binden mich an ihn. Einmal ein Treueschwur und das andere...“ seine Stimme verlor sich.   
Er wollte nicht an diesen einen Schwur denken. Er betete lieber zu allen Göttern, dass er ihn nie einzulösen brauchte.  
„Ich erzähle dir das nicht, um dir wehzutun, sondern um dir reinen Wein einzuschenken. Solange ich kann, werde ich bei dir und Mokuba bleiben. Doch irgendwann, in vielleicht gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, werde ich mit Yami gehen. Ihm zur Seite stehen müssen. Die Elemente sind im Aufruhr. Es bahnt sich etwas Großes an und ich möchte nicht, dass sich Yami dem allein entgegenstellt. Das hat er bereits einmal getan und es endete für ihn mit einem Fiasko. Nur weil ich zu schwach war...“

Seth vergrub sein Gesicht im Haar seines Geliebten.  
Auch wenn bereits Tausende von Jahren vergangen waren, brannte diese eine Schwäche immer noch tief in ihm. Nur weil er zu schwach gewesen war und sich hat verletzten lassen, musste sich sein Pharao dem Geist allein stellen. Und sich bis heute mit ihm rumplagen. 

„Ich werde mich bemühen Yami besser kennen zu lernen und vielleicht in ihm das zu sehen, was du in ihm siehst.“, murmelte Ryou leise. 

Dankbar verstärkte Seth seine Umarmung um den schmächtigen Körper.

„Da wir ja einen äußerst ungünstigen Start hatten: ich bin Yami.“, lächelte der ehemalige Pharao den Geliebten seines Freundes an und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Welche auch ergriffen und gedrückt wurde: 

„Freut mich. Mein Name lautet Ryou.“, erwiderte er das freundliche Lächeln Yamis. 

Ungeduldig funkte Mokuba dazwischen:

„Ich hab’ Hunger. Können wir uns jetzt endlich zu Tisch begeben? Und danach spiel ich dich in Grund und Boden.“

Yami lachte auf: 

„Das möchte ich sehen. Also schnell zu Tisch, umso schneller kannst du versuchen mich im Schach zu schlagen.“

Yami war extra etwas früher zur Kaiba- Villa gegangen.   
Er wollte den Kleinen, um derentwillen Seth das Ganze hier auf seine Schultern geladen hatte, erst mal kennen lernen. Und zwar ohne, dass sein großer „Stiefbruder“ in der Nähe war. 

Der Kleine überraschte ihn.  
Aufgeweckt, äußerst intelligent und noch quirliger.   
Nach Seths Schilderung hätte er alles andere als das erwartet. 

„Die Kaiba- Corporation gibt morgen Abend eine Party. Wenn du magst, komm gern vorbei.“

Mokuba unterstützte seinen großen Bruder, indem er seinen Bettelblick aufsetzte: 

„Bitte. Dann kenn ich wenigstens schon drei Leute. Dich, Nii- san und Ryou.“

Kopfschüttelnd sagte Yami zu.   
Ebenso nahm er gern die Gastfreundschaft der Kaiba- Brüder in Anspruch. Selbst Mokuba wollte ihn auch weiterhin bei sich haben. Auch nachdem er ihn zum dritten Mal vernichtend in der Königsdisziplin geschlagen hatte.

Sinnend starrte er hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

Das linke Auge blitzte golden im Mondlicht auf.

„Der Tanz der wilden Herzen beginnt...“

Seth und Atemu hatten noch in der Küche Platzgenommen.   
Mokuba und Ryou lagen längst in ihren Betten.

„Was hat dich hergeführt?“

„Nach Domino?“

Seth überlegte.

„Eine dunkle Ahnung. Irgendetwas braut sich hier zusammen. Und ich fresse einen Besen, wenn Akunadin nicht dahinter steckt.“

Atemu seufzte auf.  
Seth spürte also dieselbe Ruhe wie er.  
Dieselbe Ruhe vor dem Sturm. 

Irgendetwas lag in der Luft.  
Und es war mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes.

Kurz durchzuckte ihn Sorge um Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Kuramo<  
> #Gedankensprache#  
> der Rest ergibt sich dann;-)

Mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand stand er auf dem Balkon und sah hinab auf seine Gäste. Er hatte sich schon beinah gedacht, dass sich ein paar Vampire unter die Gäste mischen würden. Aber gleich so viele?

Neben ihm stand Ryou.  
Er konnte die Nervosität seines Geliebten riechen.   
Seth wusste, dass ihm solch öffentliche Auftritte nicht behagten.   
Dass der Kleinere dass nur seinetwegen machte. 

#Ssscht... ganz ruhig... ich bin bei dir...#

Zur Beruhigung griff er nach der zarten Hand, welche auf der Brüstung lag und drückte sie sanft. Der Druck wurde dankbar erwidert und die Nervosität Ryous nahm ab. 

„Kaiba- san?“, leise wurde er von der Seite angesprochen.

Als er sich umwandte, blickte er in die amethystfarbenen Augen eines seiner fähigsten Mitarbeiter. Immer wieder überkam ihn Bedauern, wenn er daran dachte, dass der Kleine ein Freier Mitarbeiter war und kein Festangestellter. 

„Hallo Muto- san!“, begrüßte er ihn warm. „Schön, dass Sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Ryou kennen Sie bereits?“

Yugi nickte und reichte dem Weißhaarigen die Hand.

„Wir sind uns bereits über den Weg gelaufen.“, meinte er lächelnd. 

Ryou nahm das Lächeln auf.   
Er mochte seinen Gegenüber. Auch wenn sie sich bisher immer nur kurz über den Weg gelaufen waren, fand er den Anderen sympathisch.

Plötzlich hob Yugi seinen Kopf und schaute mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen auf. Was er da sah, konnte er einfach nicht fassen!   
Sein nächtlicher Besucher kam ihm entgegen! Und er hatte niemand geringeren als den kleinen Kaiba an der Hand!

Lachend erwiderte er gerade etwas von dem Jüngeren, ehe sie vor den Dreien zum Halten kamen. 

„Na? Was verschafft euch so eine gute Laune?“, erkundigte sich Seth bei den beiden. 

Mit funkelnden Augen setzte Atemu zur Erklärung an:

„Dein Bruder war so frei, erst sich und dann mir den Kakao über die Sachen zu gießen. So mussten wir uns umziehen. Danach stolperte er, hielt sich an mir fest und wir machten beide Bekanntschaft mit einer riesigen und natürlich weit und breit einzigen Pfütze der Straße. Also wieder zurück und wieder umziehen. Nachdem wir es dann endlich mal hierher geschafft haben, hat der Kleine es geschafft, die Ming- Vase am Eingang zu zerdeppern.“, schloss der ehemalige Pharao grinsend. 

Seth fasste sich an den Kopf, während nun auch Ryou grinste:

„Ach das hat vorhin so gescheppert!“

„Entschuldige bitte, Nii- san.“, betreten blickte der Kleine nach unten auf seine Schuhspitzen. Die waren um so einiges interessanter, als das Gesicht seines großen Bruders.

„Schon gut.“, wuschelte Seth dem Kleinen durchs Haar. „Hab das Ding eh nie leiden können. Ich werde dem Museum als Ersatz einfach ein Stück aus meiner Privatsammlung anbieten.“

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema wären: Warum feierst du ausgerechnet im Museum?“, erkundigte sich Atemu neugierig. Yugis Anwesenheit hat er immer noch nicht mitbekommen, da sich jener hinter einer Säule versteckte, um das weitere Geschehen zu beobachten. 

Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er da sah! Würde der Vampir versuchen die Kaiba- Brüder auszusaugen? Das musste er unbedingt verhindern. Auch wenn der ältere Kaiba als eiskalt verschrien war, so ein Ende hatte selbst er nicht verdient. Und dennoch... in einem winzig kleinem Winkel seines Herzens wiederstrebte es ihm, einen Pflock durch Atemus wohlgeformten Körper zu stoßen. 

Wiederwillig schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
Was dachte er da nur?  
Atemu gehörte zu jenen, die seinen Großvater auf dem Gewissen hatten.   
Atemu schlich sich gerade äußerst schamlos bei der Gunst Kaibas ein.   
Würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Atemu das nur machte, um sich das Erbrecht zu sichern und dann die beiden hingebungsvoll auszusaugen, während er sich innerlich über die Leichtgläubigkeit der Menschen amüsierte. 

Das wiederum führte ihn zu folgendem Gedanken:  
Atemu wusste, dass er wusste, was Atemu eigentlich war.   
Und Atemu wusste auch, wo er wohnte.   
Warum also war er noch am Leben?  
Mit dem Wissen, welches er in sich trug, stellte er doch eine Gefahr für den Anderen dar. Oder etwa nicht?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanke gerissen, als Ryou ihn an der Schulter antippte und wieder zu den anderen führte. 

„Na ja, die Hallen sind hier riesig. Es ist ein klassisches Ambiente und außerdem mal was anderes. Wer kann es sich bitteschön schon leisten ein ganzes Museum zu mieten?“, versuchte Seth seine Entscheidung zu erklären. „Und es ist im Auge der Öffentlichkeit...“, hier verstummte er, da er merkte, dass Ryou und Yugi wieder zu ihrem Kreis gestoßen waren. Aber Atemu verstand ihn auch so. 

„Darf ich dich mit einem meiner fähigsten Mitarbeiter bekannt machen?“, lenkte Seth das Gesprächsthema in ungefährlichere Sphären. Atemu drehte sich um und verschluckte sich doch glatt an seinem Wein. 

>Er ist es! Er ist es!<, hörte er Kuramo entgegen seiner Art frohlocken. 

>>Sei still! Ich versteh’ ja gar nichts...<<

Verwundert über diese doch recht ungewöhnliche Verfehlung, blickte Seth auf seinen Pharao. Bemerkte die Blässe unter der natürlichen Bräune. 

„Fehlt dir was?“

Er erntete nur einen äußerst skeptischen Blick und eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Was sollte einem Untoten schon großartig fehlen?

„Muto- san, das ist Yami. Ein alter Freund von mir. Yami, das ist Yugi Muto. Leider arbeitet er nicht festangestellt. Er könnte sich dumm und dämlich bei mir verdienen.“ 

Atemu reichte Yugi die Hand.  
Innerlich zitterte er. Würde der Kleinere sie ergreifen?   
Oder würde er ihn nun in aller Öffentlichkeit schmähen?

Doch Yugi wusste, was sich gehörte.   
Er griff fest zu und schüttelte sie.

„Ich glaube, wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen.“, meinte er lächelnd.

Atemu erwiderte den Griff ebenso fest.   
Doch sein Lächeln fiel um einiges melancholischer aus:

„Ja, das hatten wir. Auch wenn ich wünschte, wir könnten noch mal von vorn anfangen.“

Hastig löste sich Yugi von dem Größeren, wandte sich zum gehen um und prallte mit einer anderen Person schmerzhaft zusammen. Benommen taumelte er nach hinten. Merkte, wie er in eine warme Umarmung gezogen und wieder aufgerichtet wurde. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er sich Atemus besorgten Amethysten entgegen. 

„Geht’s wieder?“

Verwirrt nickte Yugi.   
Richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch schnell wieder nach vorn zu dem Mann den er beinah umgerannt hatte, bevor er noch zu sehr ins Grübeln geriet. Und er merkte auch, wie sich Atemu hinter ihm versteifte. Er musste die Person also kennen. 

Yugi musterte seinen Gegenüber:  
Groß, dünn, beinah hager. Das Gesicht scharf geschnitten. Eine große Hakennase zierte das Gesicht. Langes, dunkelbraunes Haar legte sich in Wellen um die Schultern. Im Großen und Ganzem wirkte er wie ein Aristokrat aus dem östlichen Teil Europas. 

Er merkte auch die Spannungen, die sich sofort zwischen Kaiba, Atemu und dem Fremden aufbauten. Jener blickte mehr als verblüfft auf die beiden. Als würde er vor einem Gespenst stehen. 

„Was...? Ich versteh nicht ganz...“

Seth versuchte es seinem Gegenüber einfach zu machen: 

„Was führt Sie hierher?“

„Nun... mein Meister... er wollte Mr. Kaiba eine Fusionierung vorschlagen...“

„Bitte?“  
Nun war es an Seth verblüfft zu schauen.  
„Wie ist denn das gemeint?“

„Mein Meister hat Industrial Lights unter sich. Und würde gern eine geschäftliche Beziehung mit Kaiba Corporation eingehen.“

Irgendwas an der Formulierung des Fremden gefiel Yugi nicht.   
Bis bei ihm der Groschen fiel.   
Er nannte seinen Chef „Meister“.  
Das konnte doch nur eines bedeuten.

Vorsichtig tastete seine Hand unter sein Jackett.   
Er konnte sogar schon die beruhigende Kühle des Metalls seiner Waffe spüren, da hielt ihn Atemu zurück. 

#Vorsichtig Kleiner. Der hier dürfte selbst für dich eine Nummer zu groß sein. Überlass ihn uns.#

##Warum sollte ich?##, fuhr Yugi wütend zurück.

#Weil er mehr als fünfhundert Jahre alt ist.#

Dieses Argument brachte Yugi zum verstummen.   
Er hatte bisher nur mit den Blutjungen zu tun gehabt.   
An die Älteren ist er bis jetzt nie rangekommen.   
Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, er hatte auch kein Verlangen danach.  
Wenn die Geschichten stimmten, die man sich so erzählt, dann nahmen die Kräfte der Untoten mit jedem Jahrhundert, welches sie auf Erden verweilten, zu. Manche sollen sogar in der Lage sein, der Schwerkraft zu trotzen und zu fliegen. Aber das waren wohl nur die ganz Alten. Und die ließen sich seltenst blicken. 

##Warum hältst du mich davon ab? Du kannst mich doch ins Verderben laufen lassen und hast ein Problem weniger. Schließlich kenne ich dein Geheimnis.##

#Und es ist gut bei dir aufgehoben.#, gab Atemu vertrauensvoll zurück.

Seth wollte sehen, ob sein Verdacht stimmte und preschte nach vorn:

„Ich würde deinen Meister gern kennen lernen. Meinen Sie, das lässt sich einrichten?“

Der Fremde, dessen Namen den Umstehenden immer noch nicht bekannt war, schüttelte panisch mit dem Kopf:

„Tut mir außerordentlich leid, aber mein Meister ist menschenscheu. Er bleibt der Öffentlichkeit so weit es geht fern.“

„Schade. Es ist nämlich eine meiner Geschäftsstrategien, niemals einen Vertrag mit jemanden einzugehen, dem ich nicht mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden habe.“, kam es bedauernd von Seth.

Jetzt nahm der Gesichtsausdruck des Fremden einen verschlagenen Ausdruck an:

„In dem Fall hat mir mein Meister gestattet, Sie mit seinen Zöglingen zu bedrohen. Ihre Party ist durchsetzt mit ihnen. Wenn Sie also nicht möchten, dass den Gästen oder vielleicht auch Ihrem kleinen Bruder etwas passiert, müssen Sie wohl oder übel zustimmen.“

Jetzt schaltete sich Atemu ins Gespräch ein:

„Entweder sind Sie oder ihr Meister ein Dummkopf. Da ich jedoch eine ganz starke Vermutung hege, was Ihren Meister angeht, können wir diese Möglichkeit ausschließen. Er ist töricht, aber nicht dumm. Bevor Sie mich jetzt unterbrechen, richten Sie doch bitte Ihr Augenmerk auf den jungen Mann da vorne. Der, der sich gerade an der jungen Frau gütlich tun will.“

Als Atemu sicher sein konnte, dass alle dorthin schauten, aktivierte er seine Fähigkeiten und „zwang“ den jungen Vampir dazu, sich mit einem Messer vom Büffet ins Herz zu stechen. Natürlich so, dass alle mitbekamen, dass es auch wirklich ein „Freitod“ war. Es wäre fatal, wenn ein schlechtes Licht auf die Kaiba Corporation zurückfiele. Das der junge Mann daraufhin in Staub zerfiel, trug nun auch nicht gerade zum Vermeiden einer Panik bei. 

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich dem bleichen Fremden zu:

„Nun Vlad, wie Sie sehen, können diese Frischlinge nicht das Geringste gegen uns ausrichten. Sobald einer von ihnen eine falsche Bewegung macht, können Sie versichert sein, in Flammen aufzugehen.“

Er beugte sich vor.   
Seine Lippen nun nah am Ohr des Grafen:

„Die Trauer macht Ihnen immer noch zu schaffen nicht wahr? Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, könnten Sie schon längst bei Ihrer Geliebten sein.“

Weiter kam Atemu nicht, denn der Graf löste sich aus seiner fast lähmenden Gegenwart. 

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickte er auf die freundlich lächelnden Kaiba und Atemu.

„Was auch immer Ihr Meister vor hat, er kann versichert sein, dass wir einen Weg finden werden, ihn zu stoppen.“, drohte Seth immer noch lächelnd und fast wie im Plauderton.

„Bestellen Sie ihm schöne Grüße von uns. Und er wird es sein, der untergeht. Nicht wir.“, fügte Atemu hinzu. 

Nun doch ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht, machte sich der Graf daran, das Weite zu suchen. 

Seths und Atemus Reaktion bestand darin, dass sie sich mit ihren Weingläsern zuprosteten und den wohlschmeckenden Tropfen auf ex hinunterkippten. 

Eine Frage konnte sich Yugi dann doch nicht verkeifen:

„War das eben etwa Vlad Dracul?“

„Jep. Wie er leibt und lebt...“ 

Seth sah in Mokubas und auch Ryous Augen Fragen aufleuchten.

#Nicht jetzt. Später.#

Denn schon stoppten die ersten Polizeiwagen vor dem Museum. 

Etwas später am Abend.  
Die Lage hatte sich soweit beruhigt und Seth hatte die ganze Sache als PR- Gag für sein neues PC- Spiel herunterspielen können. Von wegen er hätte Hologramm- Projektoren im gesamten Museumsgebäude aufstellen lassen und so weiter. 

Nun saßen Mokuba, Ryou, Yugi, Atemu und Seth in der Küche des Kaiba- Anwesens. Und die erstgenannten warteten auf eine Erklärung. 

Seufzend machten sich Atemu und Seth daran, ihren Lieben zu erklären, was es mit ihnen auf sich hatte. 

Vorher jedoch blickte Seth verstohlen zu Yugi.

„Schon gut, Seth. Er ist jener Jäger, von dem ich dir erzählt habe.“

Daraufhin neigte Seth als Zeichen seines Respekts leicht seinen Oberkörper und wartete ab, was nun folgen würde. 

„In letzter Zeit verschwinden auffällig viele Menschen. Einige von ihnen tauchen als blutleere Leichen wieder auf, doch der Grossteil wechselt von Lebendig zu Untod.“

Hier wurde er von Mokuba unterbrochen:

„Du meinst Vampire? Aber…“ 

Atemu nickte: 

„Genau die meine ich. Seth und ich gehören ihnen ebenso an, wie der Graf vorhin oder der junge Mann, der sich in Staub aufgelöst hat.“

„Wieso nennst du ihn Seth? Er heißt doch Seto?“   
Mokuba verstand immer weniger.

„Entschuldige bitte, Kleiner. Aber Yami hat recht. Mein Name, so wie ihn mit meine Mutter gegeben hat, lautet Seth. Ebenso wie Yamis: Atemu.“ 

Da sie Mokuba ansahen, dass dieser ihm nicht glaubte, versuchten sie es ihm anders klar zu machen. Seth nahm eines der großen Messer von der Anrichte. Hielt sein Handgelenk über die Spüle und schlitzte sich die Pulsadern bis auf die Knochen auf. 

Der entsetzte Aufschrei Mokubas und Ryous stoppte aprut, als sie sahen, dass die Wunde sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit schloss. 

Vollkommen verblüfft blickten sie auf den nun wieder unversehrten Arm.   
Auch Yugi war nun mehr als verblüfft.

„A- aber wie kann das sein? Ich meine, Sie sind doch auch im Tageslicht unterwegs? Im hellsten Sonnensschein? Es macht Ihnen nicht das geringste aus?“, stotterte er hilflos. War denn jetzt alles, was er je über die Blutsauger gelernt hatte, außer Kraft gesetzt?

„Nein.“ Beantwortete Atemu seine stumme Frage. „Es gibt nur drei Vampire, die sich im Sonnenlicht aufhalten können, ohne dabei zu Staub zu zerfallen. Seth, meinereiner und Akunadin.“

„Wer ist denn Akunadin?“, wagte Ryou sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen. 

Und so erzählte Atemu wie alles begonnen hatte.   
Mit Kuramo und ihrem Pakt.   
Dem ersten seiner Zöglinge und dem Zweiten.   
Einfach alles.

„Um 1462 lockte uns ein Gerücht nach Transsylvanien. Dort sollte ein Graf von unstillbarem Blutdurst und unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit leben. Er sollte seine Opfer auf Pfählen aufspießen und sich einen Spaß daraus machen, ihnen beim Sterben zuzuschauen. Sogar daneben tafeln sollte er. Doch als wir in Transsylvanien ankamen, fanden wir nur einen gebrochenen Mann vor, der seine Trauer damit zu ersticken suchte, indem er die Türken, zum einem die Feinde seines Landes, zum anderen jene Bastarde, denen er den Tod seiner über alles geliebten Verlobten verdankte, zu Tode folterte. Unsere anfängliche Befürchtung, dass Akunadin sich eventuell für „Den Pfähler“ interessieren konnte, wurden zerstreut. Ihn interessierten keine schwachen und gebrochenen Kreaturen. Denn nichts anderes war der Graf- schwach und gebrochen.“

„Wir sollten uns irren.“, setzte Seth die Erzählung fort. „Akunadin fand Gefallen an der rücksichtslosen Grausamkeit, mit der der Graf über seine Feinde herfiel. Kaum hatten wir uns von dem Grafen verabschiedet, kehrte Akunadin bei ihm ein und machte ihn zu dem gefürchteten Dracula.   
Der Umstand, dass er nicht zu seiner Geliebten zurückkehren kann- wenigstens im Tod- hatte ihn in seinen ersten Jahren als Untoter dermaßen um den Verstand gebracht, dass er wie ein Wahnsinniger durch ganz Transsylvanien wütete. Nachdem er endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war, belegte Akunadin ihn mit einem Bann, der ihn auf Ewigkeit unter seine Fuchtel stellte. So kam er auch bis heute nicht dazu, seinem elenden Dasein selbst ein Ende zu setzten. Bevor er ihn mit dem Bann belegen konnte, sorgten einige seiner Handlanger dafür, dass der rasende Graf keine Bekanntschaft mit der Sonne machen konnte. Nun ist dieser stolze Graf nichts weiter als seine Marionette. Wieder haben wir versagt...“

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, was Akunadin vorhat. Nur dass es nichts gutes sein kann. Darüber sind wir uns beide einig. Diese Unruhe hat uns aus unserem Schlummer gerissen und hierher geführt.“, endete Atemu leise. 

Mokuba, Ryou und auch Yugi mussten das erst mal nachklingen lassen.   
Sie saßen tatsächlich und wahrhaftig mit Wesen an einem Tisch, die bereits vor 5000 Jahren gelebt hatten?

Schulterzuckend erhob sich Mokuba von seinem Platz.   
Kletterte Seth auf den Schoß, schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren und meinte dann: 

„Mir ist es egal, ob du ein Mensch oder ein Untoter bist. Du hast mich von meinem Vater weggeholt und seitdem gut um mich gekümmert. Und wenn ich es richtig mitverfolgt habe, hast du mich auch nicht angeknabbert.“, grinste er. „Deswegen tu mir bitte den Gefallen und bleib solange Seto Kaiba, wie es geht und ich werde dich und Yami ziehen lassen, wenn es soweit ist.“, das war Mokubas letztes Wort, denn er kuschelte sich damit vertrauensvoll an Seth und schloss seine Augen. Die Nacht war eben schon weit fortgeschritten und forderte von ihm seinen Tribut. 

Lächelnd erhob sich nun auch Ryou und gab Seth einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange:

„Ich habe dir bereits einmal versichert, dass es mir vollkommen egal ist, was für ein Wesen du bist. Du hast mich weitaus besser behandelt als die sogenannten Menschen von sich behaupten können. Deswegen werde ich auch in Zukunft nicht von deiner Seite weichen. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen, Atemu zu bitten, seinen eigenen Schwur zu brechen und mich zu beißen. Denn soweit ich es verstanden habe, sind doch nur seine Zöglinge in der Lage sich in der Sonne zu bewegen- oder? Und wir wären weiterhin in der Lage Gedanklich zu kommunizieren.“

Sprachlos schauten die anderen die sonst so zerbrechlich scheinende Gestalt Ryous an. Doch in diesem Moment strahlte sie eine Entschlossenheit aus, die ihm keiner der Anwesenden zugetraut hätte. Ryou eingeschlossen. 

Atemu räusperte sich schließlich:

„Überleg dir ganz genau, um was du bittest. Deswegen werd ich dir noch Zeit geben und dann sehen wir weiter...“

>Och menno...<, Kuramo klang leicht enttäuscht. Er hatte sich schon auf ein wenig frisches Blut gefreut. 

>>Nichts da! Noch kommen wir ohne aus. Also beherrsch dich!<<

Yugi unterbrach das stumme Zwiegespräch, indem er ruckartig seinen Stuhl nach hinten schob. 

„Entschuldigt bitte. Ich muss ein wenig allein sein. Alles noch mal überdenken...“ 

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ fast fluchtartig das Haus.

#Pass bitte auf dich auf...#, schickte ihm Atemu besorgt hinterher.

##...##

„Meister, Kaiba- san hat abgelehnt. Und er und einer seiner Gefährten haben mir gedroht. Oder vielmehr Euch. Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass sie Euch stoppen werden. Egal was Ihr ausheckt.“, jammerte Vald seinem Meister die Ohren voll. 

Dieser hockte gelangweilt in seinem Sessel.  
Schaltete auf Durchzug. 

„Etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet.“

Das brachte Vlad zum verstummen. 

„Doch nun sind alle Schauspieler, die es braucht, auf unserer Bühne versammelt. Bin gespannt, wohin uns dieser nächtliche Tanz führen wird... wirklich gespannt...“, lachte er leise in sich hinein. Und das linke Auge blitzte wieder golden im Mondenschein auf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Kuramo<  
> #Gedankensprache#  
> der Rest ergibt sich dann;-)

Drei Tage waren seit dem Gespräch in der Küche vergangen.  
Und Yugi hatte sich seitdem weder bei Atemu noch in der Firma bei Seth gemeldet. 

Er schien selbst nicht zu merken, dass er wie auf glühenden Kohlen saß.  
Zum einen, weil Kuramo sich immer wieder mal nach Yugi erkundigte und zum anderen, weil Seth sich angeboten hatte, nach dem Jungen zu suchen. 

Atemu schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf:

„Ich muss seine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen, dass zu lieben, was er bis aufs Mark hasst... auch wenn es mich scheinbar auseinanderreißt...“, flüsterte er rau.   
Dann starrte er weiter hinauf in den nächtlichen Nachthimmel.   
Ließ sich vom fast vollem Mond in silbernkaltes Licht tauchen. 

Er war fünftausend Jahre einsam gewesen.  
Nichts hatte sein Herz- seine Gefühle- dermaßen regen können, wie dieser Junge. 

Er würde auch weiterhin ohne ihn auskommen können... müssen. 

Seth zerriss es beinah seinen Herren dermaßen... gefühlskalt? hilflos? mit sich selbst hadernd?... zu sehen. Dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich, seine Bitte zu missachten und nach Yugi zu suchen. 

Es hätte ihn nur das bisschen Kraft gekostet, die er brauchte, um seine gedanklichen Fühler auszustrecken und die Stadt nach dem Kleinen abzutasten. Das war nicht mehr wie ein Fingerschnipsen. 

Doch er hielt sich zurück.  
Akzeptierte den Wunsch Atemus. 

Und noch etwas bereitete ihn Kopfzerbrechen.

Seit drei Tagen war Ruhe eingekehrt.  
Sowohl bei den Sterblichen, wie auch bei den Unsterblichen.  
Die Untoten machten keine Jagd mehr.  
Sie ließen ihre sonstige Beute zu Atem kommen. 

Das gefiel Seth nicht. 

Ein Sturm braute sich über der Stadt zusammen.  
Und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie beide stark genug waren, ihn abzuwenden.

Was auch immer Akunandin geplant hatte, es wäre mit Sicherheit wieder eine Nummer zu groß. Genauso wie vor 5000 Jahren.   
Und wer durfte das dann wieder ausbaden??

Sein Pharao.

Schwer seufzend lehnte er sich nach hinten.   
Ließ sich in die Geborgenheit von Ryos Armen sinken.  
Gönnte sich diesen kleinen Luxus. 

„Na? Wie geht es meinem Überraschungsgast?“

Genüsslich ließ Akunandin seine Augen über den gefesselten Körper gleiten. Ihm gefiel was er sah.

„Meister! Schön Euch zu sehen. Er ist störrisch. Weigert sich das Gift zu trinken. Dabei haben wir ihn schon auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise gefoltert. Sein Wille will einfach nicht brechen.“, wuselte Vlad sofort um seinen Meister herum. 

Akunandin trat ein paar Schritte nach vorn und kam direkt vor Yugi, welcher schon seit drei Tagen am Andreaskreuz hing, zum stehen. 

„Immer noch starrköpfig?“, erkundigte er sich mit einem verwunderten Hochziehen der Augenbraue.

Da spie ihm Yugi seine Verachtung mit blutdurchtränktem Speichel direkt ins Gesicht. 

Äußerlich vollkommen gelassen, zückte Akunandin sein Spitzentaschentuch. Entfernte die blutige Flüssigkeit aus seinem Gesicht, nur um das Tuch dann direkt unter seine Nase zu halten, wie ein Glas Rotwein, dessen Bukette man erschnuppern wollte, und einen tiefen Zug seines Duftes einzunehmen. 

„Würzig... herb... Jedoch selbst mit diesem Leckerbissen bekommst du mich nicht dazu, dich zu töten. Dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig.“ Seine Finger legten sich um Yugis Kinn. Er kam jetzt so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Bist du doch eine der wichtigsten Hauptpersonen dieser Inszenierung.“, hauchte er dem Jungen mild lächelnd entgegen.

Und mit rasenden Geschwindigkeit löste Akunandin den Pfropfen aus dem Flakon, setzte es sich an die Lippen und flößte dann alles, was er im Mund hatte über die Berührung ihrer Lippen Yugi ein. 

Der Kleine konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren.  
In seinem geschwächten Zustand sowieso nicht.  
So schluckte er reflexartig die scharfschmeckende Substanz. 

Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. 

Mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in Atemu.

Kaum war er vom Fenster weggesprungen, zersplitterte das Glas und ein Stein landete auf dem weichen Teppich.

Als würde er ahnen, was in dem Zettel, welcher um den Stein gewickelt worden war, stand, löste er ihn mit zitternden Fingern von dem Geschoss. 

Im ersten Moment starrte er mit blinden Augen auf die Nachricht.   
Dann jedoch kam ihn ein derart heftiger Fluch über die Lippen, dass selbst Ryou und Mokuba zusammenzuckten. Und das, obwohl sie altägyptisch überhaupt nicht verstanden. 

Äußerlich vollkommen gelassen, trat Seth zu seinem Pharao.   
Nahm ihm den Zettel aus den Fingern. Las sie laut vor:

„Ich weiß, dass Euch etwas an dem Kleinen liegt.  
Wenn Ihr ihm zumindest beim sterben zu sehen wollt, dann kommt eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang zu dem Tempel am Rande der Stadt.“

„Dieser...“, presste Seth wütend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. 

Nun hatten sie ihre Antwort.   
Yugi hatte sich gar nicht melden können, wenn er sich in den Fängen Akunadins befunden hatte. Der Verräter musste sich den Kleinen gleich nach Verlassen der Kaiba- Villa geschnappt haben. 

...

Und ab hier verließen mich die Musen…  
Und es ist inzwischen auch schon so lang her, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine ungefähre Ahnung davon habe, wo ich damit hin wollte^^°

**Author's Note:**

> Wer Interesse dran hat die Story zu adoptieren - bitte kontaktier mich unter: kessm@arcor.de  
> (Mach nur irgendwie im Betreff deutlich erkenntlich, dass es sich bei Deiner Mail nicht um Spam handelt, da ich erbarmungslos alles ungeöffnet lösche, was ich nicht zuordnen kann^^°)  
> Bitte nicht einfach ohne zu fragen die Geschichten nehmen und weiterschreiben - Danke^__^


End file.
